


Don’t Be Mad

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 19:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19581733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Don’t Be Mad





	Don’t Be Mad

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t Be Mad

John sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, sitting at the motel table. The four of you had just gotten into town, and you’d been acting off. “Hey, Sammy?” He started quietly once he heard the shower start. “Has something seemed, I dunno, off about Y/N/N lately?”

Licking some sauce from his thumb, he shrugged. “I haven’t noticed, why?” Sam asked, glancing towards John.

“I don’t know. She looks almost afraid when she looks at me.” He said sadly. “I hate it.” He admitted, shaking his head. “See if she’ll talk to you?”

“Yeah, of course.” Sam agreed. “I’ll bring her with me on the food run after.” He shrugged. “See if she’ll open up.” You were only 13 months younger than Sam, and had been best friends since before you could remember. You told him almost everything, so he couldn’t even begin to think what would be so bad you wouldn’t tell him.

* * *

An hour later you were riding around a shopping cart as you and Sam did some quick shopping. He pushed while you were on the other end, just like you always had. “Hey, sis?” Sam started, grabbing a bag of chips and dropping it in the cart.

“Yeah?”

You could tell that something was getting to him as he ran his hand through his hair. “Is something wrong?” He glanced at you.

You raised an eyebrow at him. “What? Why would you ask that…?” As far as you knew, you hadn’t given him anything to worry about.

Letting out a small sigh, he gave you a sad smile. “Dad’s worried, Y/N/N.” He told you gently, noticing how you swallowed and looked away. “He says that you seem almost afraid when you look at him.” You whipped your head over to look at him, and he saw fear in your eyes. “What’s going on? You know you can tell me anything.”

Chewing your lip, you sighed. You knew that you could. “I’m bi, Sammy.” You told him.

“Okay?” He shrugged. “So, you like both- I don’t see the issue.”

While that relieved you, it didn’t completely take away your fears. “That’s you, that’s not Dad.” You told him, your voice cracking. “You’ve always been more accepting of shit.” Which was true, Sam was the most level headed one of the four of you.

Sam smiled at you. “Why haven’t you said anything before?” Sam was curious. “Or is it something you’re figuring out now?”

“No, I’ve known for years now.” You chuckled. It sounded like you were much older than 17. “Never really came up. Then in the last town, there was a girl I really liked.” Sam gave you a half smile. “I wanted to talk to you, and to Dean, but Dad was always around.”

“Tell him.” Your eyes went wide. “I’m serious. It’ll be okay.” He assured you.

* * *

It was a few days before you gathered the courage to bring it up to John. Dean was out at the bar, Sam was in the shower, and you were picking at the remainder of your fries. “Dad?” You asked, looking over at him.

“Yeah, princess?”

You put your hands under your thighs to hide how much you were shaking. “Sam talked to me the other day…” You told him quietly. “Said you’re worried.”

John nodded. “I am.” He agreed, leaning back in his chair. “Talk to me, sweetheart.”

“I’m bi.” You blurted out. “I-I lik–”

“I know what it means.” He smiled at you. “That’s what this has been about?” He half chuckled. “You’ve been worried because you like girls?” You nodded, slightly in shocked. “Not shocking. You’re a fuckin’ Winchester…” Even you laughed at that. “Besides, I’d rather you bring a girl home. Less chance of being called ‘Grandpa’.” He shrugged, getting up and pulling you into a hug.

You smiled. “Thanks, Dad…” You sighed.


End file.
